1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for use in a game machine in order to execute, for example, a television game of a television game machine, a computer game of a computer with a display, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional operation device for a game machine is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-45392. FIGS. 8 and 9 illustrate the external appearance thereof, while FIG. 10 illustrates the operation device being operated.
FIG. 8 shows the housing 21 forming the external shape of an operation device 20 for a game machine (hereinafter simply referred to as "operation device"). In the housing 21, a right grip section 22, a left grip section 23, and a connecting section 24 which connects the left and right grip sections 22 and 23 are made of resinous material or the like. A properly shaped substrate (not shown) is accommodated in the housing 21, and has formed thereon a required conduction circuit pattern by printing or the like.
In the operation device 20, the left and right grip sections 22 and 23 extend vertically downward from the connecting section 24 and are placed in the palms of the operator. The ends 22a and 23a thereof are formed so as not extend beyond the hands of the operator. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 10, the operator grips the grip sections 22 and 23, with his palms positioned substantially vertically on the operation device and on either side of the connecting section 24. The grip sections 22 and 23 have depressions and protrusions 22b and 23b formed in correspondence with where the middle fingers, the third fingers, and the little fingers are placed on the left and right grip sections 22 and 23, so that he can comfortably place these fingers on the left and right grip sections 22 and 23. When the operator grips the left and right grip sections 22 and 23, the left and right grip sections 22 and 23 are hidden by the palms of the operator. When the left and right grip sections are being molded, the depressions and protrusions 22b and 23b thereof are formed integrally with the left and right grip sections 22 and 23.
A first direction indicator switch 25 and a second direction indicator switch 26 are provided toward the front on the left and right grip sections 22 and 23 and where the left and right thumbs of the operator are placed. When operated, a character, such as the main character, of the game is moved in a certain direction.
The first direction indicator switch 25 comprises a cross-shaped key top 25a provided with four pressing sections 25b which correspond to the four directions in which a character can be moved in orthogonal directions, such as forward or backward, or left or right. The four pressing sections 25b are disposed either parallel to or at right angles to the central axis of the operation device 20.
Similarly, the second direction indicator switch 26 comprises a cross-shaped key top 26a provided with pressing sections 26b which correspond to the four directions in which a character can moved, such as up or down, or diagonally left or right.
As shown in FIG. 10, the thumbs of the operator are placed on the key tops 25a and 26a of the first direction indicator switch 25 and the second direction indicator switch 26, respectively. When the operator presses any one of the four protruding portions of the cross-shaped key top 25a or 26b, the character moves in the direction based on the protruding portion pressed.
As shown in FIG. 9, operational indicator switches 27 and 28 whose key tops are formed spherically are disposed at the back side and forwardly of the left and right grip sections 22 and 23, that is at the portions of the back sides of the two direction indicator switches 25 and 26 where the left and right index fingers of the operator are placed when he grips the left and right grip sections 22 and 23. These operational indicator switches 27 and 28 are pressed to cause the character to, for example, run or fly, depending on the content of the game program.
The connecting section 24 comprises a power supply accommodating section 24a at the center thereof, a right connecting section 24b for connecting the right grip section 22, and a left connecting section 24c for connecting the left grip section 23. The power supply accommodating section 24a accommodates a dry cell, a battery, or the like.
The right connecting section 24b is provided with three operational indicator switches 29a, 29b, and 29c, with the key top of each switch being formed into a spherical shape and into a size that can be covered by the thumb of the operator. These three operational indicator switches are disposed close to each other and at a location that can be reached by the right thumb of the operator. In addition, when these operational indicator switches are operated, it is possible to perform operations which are different from those performed when the aforementioned operational indicator switches 27 and 28 are operated. For example, they can cause the character to trigger a gun, to fire a missile, or to punch.
A start switch 30 and a select switch 31 are provided in the left connecting section 24c, with both of the switches being elongated in shape. The start switch 30 is used to start a game, while the select switch 31 is used to select the type of game and content thereof. These switches 30 and 31 are disposed at a location that can be reached by the left thumb of the operator.
In the above-described operator device 20, however, the grip sections 22 and 23 are made small to the extent that when the operator grips the left and right grip sections 22 and 23, his palms hide the grip sections 22 and 23. In addition, the grip sections 22 and 23 are formed so as to extend vertically downward. Therefore, although operators have different hand sizes, they must grip the same parts of the grip sections, thereby making the operator device 20 difficult to operate and causing the operator to get tired hands.
The operator, gripping the device 20, can operate the operation device 20 by placing his hands on a table or the like. However, the grip sections 22 and 23 are placed in the palms of the operator, so that even if he can place his hands on the table, he is forced to operate the operation device 20 above the table. This means that his hands rub against the table, which results in sore hands, when the operator operates the operation device 20 for a long time with his hands on the table.
When the left and right grip sections 22 and 23 are provided with depressions and protrusions 22b and 23b, the operator can place his middle fingers, small fingers, and index fingers in the depressions 22 and 23, which ensures a firmer grip on the grip sections 22 and 23. However, an operator with hands larger than average size will not be able to fit his three fingers into the depressions 22b and 22b, so that his little fingers will be placed outside the depressions, resulting in an unstable grip and preventing quick operation of the operation device 20. On the other hand, an operator with hands smaller than average size will not be able to fit his fingers properly into the depressions 22b and 23b because they are not of the proper size for him, resulting in an unstable grip on the grip sections 22 and 23.
The depressions and protrusions 22b and 23b of the left and right grip sections 22 and 23, respectively, are made of resinous material or the like and formed integrally with the left and right grip sections 22 and 23, so that when the operator becomes absorbed in the game and gets sweaty fingers, his fingers slide out from the depressions, making it difficult for the operator to operate the operation device 20.
In addition, in the conventional operation device 20, the key tops 25a and 26a of the first and second direction indicator switches 25 and 26, respectively, are both cross-shaped. Therefore, when the operator has his thumbs on the key tops 25a and 26a, the left and right key tops 25a and 25b feel exactly the same to the touch, making it difficult for the operator to distinguish between the left and right switches 25 and 26. Consequently, it will be difficult for an inexperienced operator to immediately distinguish between the left and right switches, thus preventing him from operating the operation device 20 quickly. Further, the pressing sections 25b and 26b of the key tops 25a and 26a are disposed parallel to and at right angles to the central axis of the operation device 20, which forces the operator to constantly position his thumbs parallel to the central axis of the operation device 20. Consequently, the operator with large hands cannot operate the operation device 20 easily, and will thus get tired hands easily.
In order to make the operation device 20 small, the key tops of the operation switches 29a, 29b, and 29c, the start switch 30, and the select switch 31, all of which are disposed on the connecting section 24, are made small. In addition, the separation distances between the key tops are small. Therefore, the operator is forced to operate the switches by placing his thumb on any one of the circular or elongated key tops and vertically moving his thumb so as not to press the switch next to the one the operator intends to press. Therefore, proper switching operations cannot be carried out, resulting in poor operability of the operation device 20.